wfffandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is the aedric demigod hero-prince originating from the Albion continent, being from the kingdom of Camelot. Arthur is considered to be the King of Knights amongst the Knights of Camelot, and the one to form the Knights of the Round Table. After joining the Brotherhood of the Tofus, he'd would become a essential ally against Nox but not after befriending Cléophée, the younger sister of Evangelyne. Biography Early Life Before Arthur was born to king Uther Pendragon and Ygrayne of Cornwall in the mid 5th century. His mother before being with Uther was the wife of Gorlois of Tintagel, Duke of Cornwall. When they visited Camelot, King Uther fell madly in love with Ygrayne, and soon attempted to force court her in Camelot. However, she refused and quickly told her husband. Soon after being informed, Gorlois and Ygrayne left the kingdom without being told leave. This gave the excuse of war by King Uther against the Duke. Uther then asked Merlin to help him enter the Castle of Tintagel, and soon the Wizard had made potions that turned Uther into Gorlois. As the Duke, Uther was able to enter the castle and into the bedchambers of Ygrayne and slept with her. As it soon turns out, Gorlois was killed at his castle at that same night. Soon after the war, Ygrayne is then courted to King Uther. However, after knowing Arthur wont be as strong as he'd liked. He then asked Merlin again in aid. However, in return, he wishes for Arthur and that his identity and birth a secret. Accepting the offer, when Arthur was born, Merlin took the newborn away from Ygrayne, and soon Merlin gave him to Ector at his estate and raised him with Kay like his own son. Raised on Ector's estate, Arthur and Kay, his brother were being trained in by Ector, the lord of the estate and co-owner of the farm with his wife. Arthur was trying to parry Kay's sword attacks, but kept on tripping over, to which Kay belittled him about his footwork. Ector would then go to stop Kay, informing him that he too needs work, and that they are both young. After the training, Arthur would go to the village where he worked as an an "farm boy" - as in performing duties on a farm such as picking horse feces, feeding the stock and doing on-field work. During his tenure on the farm, an man appeared at the center of town. Since the farm was near, Arthur and along with everyone else in town heard him shout. The man shouted that the true legitate heir to Uther, who was fatally ill when the war with the Sacons began. The man revealed an sword, to which he plunged it into a stone that seemlessly appeared from nowhere. The sword had an words inscribed onto it; "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born.". Everyone in town tried to pull the sword but no avail. Arthur, who wanted to pull it in order to gain respect from Kay, but he went otherwise, not believing himself to be Uther's heir. Days later to which Arthur was playing around with Ector's eagle Archimedes. Chasing it, Arthur became last in a forest. While he stumbled about it, the same man who plunged the sword into the stone appeared. The man introduced himself as Merlin, the warlock of Avalon. Arthur was somewhat confused, to which the warlock then showed him his living place - a hut within a tree. Amazed that Merlin is living inside a tree, the warlock told him on how his being treated by Kay. Personality Appearance Powers & Abilities Powers Aedric Demigod Physiology: Arthur was a reincarnated god called Aedra. With that, when he gets older, the stronger and more powerful he becomes. *'Longevity & Immortality': Being an reincarnated aedric demigod, Arthur possess a extensive long lifespan beyond the natural limits of almos every race in the World of Twelve. He was actually over 1,000 years old, and attained the capabilities of superhuman capabilities, annd enhanced superhuman immune systems and hardened central nervous systems, and neuronic stabilities of electrical forces. His immensely long lifespan and immortality is shown when he was in the temporal bubble, having visibly little to zero aging within his accelerated aging that would had span more then 1000 years at every step he took. Meaning, if he took 10 steps, his age is equal to 10,000 years but had shown no signs of such age. *'Superhuman Strength': Arthur displayed physically greater then any member of the Brotherhood, capable of destroying low-mid powered beings with his strength alone. It has been his strength is truly that of godlike, and even being over 1,000 years is the only one who was able to formally be on par with a Dofus-powered Adamai in physical capability. *'Superhuman Durability': Arthur displayed durability to withstand even the most devastating of assaults with minor wounds. Arthur is able to take magical assaults head on, and still have the capability to battle. *'Superhuman Endurance': Arthur is able to endure the physical stress, pain and low-level of stamina and continue performing physical feats and activities out of will alone. He has endure attacks would had taken out a ordinary human being. *'Superhuman Stamina': Arthur possess superhuman level of stamina, enabling him to perform physical activities without tiring for a long period of time. *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Agility & Reflexes': Arthur is a highly react being, capable of near-perfect bodily coordination, and the capability to perform athletism beyond those of a human being. Arthur is a highly agile and reactive demigod, being able to quickly reacte to situations and act accordingly. *'Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor': Arthur is able to heal minor wounds and flesh wounds at a accelerated rate. He is able to instantly heal cuts, and scars and takes him a few minutes (1-60 mins) to heal a major wound. But he is unable to heal lost limbs, or organs. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Genius-Intellect Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons *Caliburn Relationships Trivia/Notes *Similarily, the author shall be taking an route that involves the actual Arthurian Legends with Wakfu additions and concepts. *According to Elely, when she turns 18, she will happily marry Arthur.